


|His little Sith in Training|

by MagnusRougez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Awesome Phasma, Badass Phasma, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Finn Is a dick for screwing over the First Order, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force-Sensitive Reader, Hux Has No Chill, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Phasma Redemption, Phasma Ships It, Poor Hux, Poor Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader is on the Dark side, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sith, Snoke Ships It, Teen Years, The Dark Side of the Force, Top Kylo Ren, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wingman Phasma, teenage reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusRougez/pseuds/MagnusRougez
Summary: From a young age, you showed great potential. And with your parents being wealthy First Order supporters, you were sent to train under Snoke to learn and harness your abilities to their fullest extent. But when the mysterious Kylo Ren joins he always seems to avoid you. Then, one day out of the blue Snoke asks to meet with you... Where he gives you some big news...





	|His little Sith in Training|

Click...

 

Click...

 

Click...

 

     The echo of boots against the cold floor was all that was heard, other than slight static from the looming hologram above, Supreme leader Snoke stood over the small frame of a girl, no older than seventeen. Young, yes. But strong, not with just raw strength or intelligence but with the force. You were young. You were powerful, and a lot of the people on the base respected you. Just like he did. From a young age, the girl expressed that the force was apparent with her, lifting toys at the age of four, at eight, stopping objects in mid-air. And now at seventeen, and very capable of manipulating people's movements and even reading their thoughts. None that would have been able to be controlled without Supreme Leader Snoke's guidance.

 

"Child, you know of Kylo Ren." The hologram is the first to speak.

"Yes, though he avoids me." The girl is saddened. The looming figure takes a moment before speaking again,

"I know, I am well aware, but I can no longer have it that way, the two of you now, must become... close." The girl is visibly annoyed by this, more in the sense of feeling that the dark commander won't change his ways towards her.

"Don't get me wrong Supreme Leader, I get what you are saying, but I don't think Commander Ren is interested in being around me. Whenever he is in a room that I enter he makes for a quick escape." The Hologram bursts into a chuckle.

"My dear (Y/N)... You know you are feared in the galaxy correct? Some just show that fear more than others. Once, even you were terrified of yourself, were you not? I think he avoids you out of fear, that he fears someone like you. Equivalent to his power or stronger." The girl is definitely taken aback at first but stays visibly unmoving. Only in her eyes was the doubt seen. About to speak she stops herself to take in his words.

"Both of you are the two most powerful in the galaxy, That is why now that you are older finally the two of you can join in a union. A union that will help restore order to the galaxy." The voice once again boomed.

"What are you implying sir?" The small frame asks.

"Marriage, darling." He seems to make the best smile he can. "Your relationship with Kylo Ren needs to grow, once you two are together you will be the most powerful force."

The girl pauses, not speaking right away such as before, taking a moment to think about it before she speaks.

"I see." Her tone is blank, void of expression.

"The two of you shall wed soon, in the meantime, I suggest you try to become closer with him. He is to come and speak with me later on the matter."

"Yes, sir." The girl looks up.

"Very well, you may leave my chambers now."

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Why now.

 

Why him?

 

Why you?

 

     You knew that Snoke spoke the truth, that together both of you would be stronger than you could ever be apart. But would he put in the effort? Would he even open up? You have only ever seen him from a distance and when you were close he did everything to escape. Thoughts flooded your mind as you began to exit. "How old is he even? Is he even human?" You held your head down as you left and took a turn, but you swore you saw something in the corner of your eye, but once turned around nothing. just an empty hall, dead quiet.

 

     You could have sworn you saw part of a black cape, but nothing, standing for a little longer than you should have you then begin to make your way towards your chambers. Of course, you had your own room with the higher-ups, Phasma being down the hall and Hux your neighbor. Of course, there was everyone else's of similar status around too but you only knew where Phasma's room is because the two of you have sleepovers sometimes, and Hux being like a big brother to you was close at your side as always. The three of you got along surprisingly well, maybe it was because they both cared more about your happiness that they started to get along, but either way it makes you happy you all are like a little family. Overwhelmed by the new information you forget to keep an eye as to where you are walking and end up running into someone while turning the corner. It surprises you at first but when you look up at the taller figure you see that it's just Hux, probably doing whatever general duties he had.

 

"Are you alright?" He asks, taken aback that you are so out of it.

"Yeah, just spoke with Snoke... It was a little overwhelming. You going to lunch soon?" You ask, trying to get off the topic. Hux, of course, knows something is up, but he usually isn't the one to push you. He slowly nods taking note of the conversation switch.

"Actually yes, are you going to join me? Phasma should be taking a break too soon."

"Yeah, I can. I don't have anything better to do."

 

     With that the ginger man ruffles your hair some, knowing it annoys you when your hair is up and neatly in a ponytail. You smooth down the top of your head while he briskly walks off. Damn him and his long legs. Really damn him and his height, you were short, not under average short, actually, you are over average height for a female, it's just you are surrounded by giants, everyone in the higher-ups seemed to be taller than you, you hated it. Because of it, you were the "Little sith in training". It, of course, wanted to make you slice their heads off clean, but you just gave them dirty looks and imagined their deaths rather than acting on it. You don't even notice that your legs had taken you to the cafeteria that all of the higher-ups use, looking into the room, Phasma wasn't there yet but the clang of heavy stormtrooper armor let you know she was making her way down the hall swiftly towards you. ... Damn those long legs...

 

"Hey there little one, how are you?" Phasma asks, giving you a light hug. Her helmet still on right now so her voice is a little echoey.

"Alright." You sigh, both walking in, as well she takes her helmet off.

"What's wrong? You have the look." She gives you a light glare. both of you taking seats across from one another.

"Nothing, just spoke to Snoke and I-" You had to think for a second, remembering what happened, should you say what Snoke told you? Phasma, but mostly Hux weren't that fond of Kylo Ren. Hux making it quite clear, but Phasma more or less just paid no mind to him.

"And, I guess I was given a mission... Task.. kind of thing??" Phasma looks puzzled, whenever you told her about orders directly from Snoke they were always quite clear, maybe it was more you not understanding the "mission" than Snoke being unclear.

"What kind of mission task thing?" she tilts her head slightly to the side teasing your wordplay.

"It involves Commander Ren, And uh... well, I don't know if I'm allowed to say much." Phasma's eyes go wide, though you can't tell if from shock, fear, or excitement. Maybe all three?

"Really? Snoke gave you a mission... with him? Guess your kinda moving up and all now!" She chuckles some, most likely out of sarcasm.

"Guess so." you give a little awkward laugh yourself.

"What's this I hear about Ren?" Hux hisses out, with emphasis on Ren's name. He strides over to the both of you, putting a hand on your shoulder and leaning down to you.

"Girls moving up, she's got a mission with Ren. From Snoke." Phasma raises her eyebrows at Hux. Hearing this Hux wanders over to the small buffet seeming repulsed by the mention of Ren, grabbing two little packages of what looks to be crackers or something similar for you. Knowing you, you probably never ate yet today.

"What kind of mission would she need his help with? She's capable of doing things on her own." He responds.

"Well uh, I don't know how much I'm allowed to say but this kinda is a team effort.. in a sense..? I don't know I don't know how to feel yet... It hasn't sunk in." You say dropping your head to the table, muddling your last few words as your head rests on your arms. Ignoring the food.

Hux begins to speak "Well whatever it-" But gets cut off by the distantly close sound of a saber igniting and muffled screaming. "Speaking of the devil..." He huffs angrily, clenching his fists and gets up. Leaving the cafeteria. Both you and Phasma trail along, Phasma hanging back some as she doesn't share the same curiosity you have about the situation.

     Out of the room you see that there, the Commander of the Knights of Ren, having a full-on tantrum for some reason. You were right at Hux's side, causing you to jump some when he yells at the dark knight. swiftly he turns around, but is blinded by his anger and strikes his saber down towards you both.

 

 

 

Bzzsssrrrtt...

 

   

 

The sound of another saber igniting and clashing with another is all that his heard, followed by the quiet humming afterward. You are staring directly at the Dark Knight. Your saber against his as his weight pushed onto you. You can't see his face nor even his eyes behind the endlessly dark mask. No matter how hard you search, nothing, just an emotionless mask that is staring directly at you.

"Stop. Now." You breathe heavily.

     Once he realized that you were there, blocking his attack, he lets off of you and you feel his push vanishing against your saber, sheathing his saber he looks directly down on you. You take a moment too long with your saber out, but soon after sheathe it as well. What was probably seconds, feels like years as you look directly into the visor of the mask that is probably examining you from head to toe. Almost in a trance, you don't break contact with him until you are pushed aside in protection by Hux who begins to yell at Ren.

"What the hell was that Ren!?" He is furious and you know it, as Hux began to rant at him.

"(Y/N), Come." Phasma waves you over, you obey swiftly shuffling over. Probably from the shock. She instantly wraps her arms around you like a mother would, but more in the motherly sister kind of way.  
Of course, Ren stays silent, and Hux continues to be furious. "Phasma, take her with you for drills with your squadron, I need to deal with this." She gives a quiet yes, putting her helmet on and taking your hand for a bit until you are out of the range of the two of them. Both of you seem a little shaken, but neither daring to make a sound till you got to the training area of the stormtroopers.

     After some time, you watch Phasma as she directs her troopers through different exercises and courses of training, she gets you to help some but ultimately lets you go. Telling you to go have fun, and you're still a kid you don't need to work. Kind of talk both her and Hux give you regularly. You knew in the back of your head they were right, but there wasn't a whole lot to do on Starkiller base. The place wasn't exactly designed for the amusement of children. Nor did you really know what to do, as your whole life was just training to become what you are so close to becoming now.

     Anyway, you, of course, don't listen and make your way to your private training room, It was fairly big, a nice studio with equipment ready for your use, you set your saber down on a bench nearby. Raising your hand you lift one of the practice dummies towards you, setting it down gently a few feet away. Then using the force again to grab a wooden sword off of a rack. Spinning it a bit before setting it down to do some basic stretches before going at it. Once you are warmed up enough you begin attacking the dummy with no mercy, not just using the sword but attacking with kicks and other fancy techniques you've been practicing.

     Now starting to get a little tired, but still going strong. you set your sword down by your side for a moment, taking a few seconds to breathe deeply. Quickly your peace was disrupted as the doors opened, swiftly turning around in a defensive stance you turn around to see Kylo Ren himself standing in the doorway of your studio. He holds a hand up as for you to relax. At first hesitant, but you do, turning around and continuing as if he wasn't there. Though you notice he makes his way into the room, not really sure what he plans to do though You find it difficult to focus knowing he probably was watching you, was this his attempt to become closer? Has he even spoken to- wait... Is that what his tantrum was about? Thoughts flood your mind, becoming more and more self-conscious by the second, but everything goes as if they were all shot dead by the commander's voice.

"Your stance isn't wide enough." He speaks, the robotic tone of emotionless noise rings in your head.

"What?" You ask, looking over. Lowering the sword as you do.

"Your stance isn't wide enough, you could be thrown off balance if someone was to attack you." He speaks again, the voice module gives you a slight shiver down your spine.

"Oh..." You look down spreading your feet somewhat farther apart. "That good?" You ask raising your weapon to show your full stance again.

"Yes... much better." He goes quiet, still watching like a hawk.

"...May I speak to you?" He questions, breaking the silence once more.

"Uh, yeah... Go ahead." You say lowering your weapon and standing in a more relaxed way.

"Snoke... spoke to you about our... union... yes?" he seems almost nervous, but you can only tell that from his stature, his voice gives nothing away.

"Yes, he did." You say bluntly.

"Good, you understand the situation then..." He turns his head away from you. Going back to once again beating up the poor dummy, becoming increasingly tired you decide to give it one final power packed back kick, usually it would have just knocked the dummy over but using the force alongside your back kick sends the dummy flying into the wall, causing some of the equipment to fall off the shelves and such. You notice that the Commander is taken aback for just a second, you see his foot shift back and he seems to become a bit defensive with his body language. You turn to him throwing the wooden sword aside.

"Yeah, I do." You say in a hushed tone. The Commander stays silent for a moment as he seems to once again observe you, "Will you join me then? To chat and... You know-".

"Yes." You say force lifting everything back into place, You see that Ren has begun to leave. swiftly you grab your saber and cloak, tucking the saber in your belt and throwing the cloak on. Damn them long legs! Why is everyone taller than you?! Having to jog to keep up with him. You aren't quite sure where he's leading you.

     It takes a bit to realize you are heading to where everyone's chambers are, though you have been becoming a little tense as you could feel something trying to peer into your mind, you are for a moment thrown off balance as whoever is trying to connect with you is hurting you more than anything. You try to brush it off and focus on your situation.

"Where are we going?" you ask.

"To my chambers, we can talk there." Well, that's one of your questions answered.

     But what does he want to talk about? finally, you reach his room, the doors slide open and you follow behind him. It was similar to yours, two doors you assume leading to a bathroom and a closet to your left on either side of the massive bed, straight in front a window looking out into space, and to the right is another room almost separated, but not all the way. Where there is a little living space and you assume a kitchenette on the other side that the wall covers. His room is very monochromatic, with the lightest colour being a neutral grey, you weren't much for colour but your lightest colour was white with additional (F/C). For a moment you stood there, he turns around and gestures for you to go sit over on the couch, you make your way over setting your saber on the table in front and wrapping yourself in your cloak before taking a seat on the couch, even if you were rather light, the couch managed to cushion you enough to make it look like you were falling into it.

     You watch Ren take off his cloak, as he throws it into his bed along with his saber, he then turns to you and walks over slightly strutting from what you can tell. He seems more confident now, which makes you more nervous. He definitely is stronger than you and could easily get whatever he wanted from you, heck he could probably hold you up easily by the scruff of your neck. To your surprise, once he is over to you he, in fact, kneels down in front of you on one knee, he looks at you for a moment before speaking.

"Are you comfortable?" you see he tilts his head slightly.

"Yeah," You speak, realizing that your hair hurts from being up so long... Or was it a headache forming from something else? you rub the back of your head trying to make it subside. "I think I might be beginning to have a headache though.." Why were you telling him this?

"Is it because of your hair? You can put it down." He states quite fast as if to cover something up.

"I-I don't think- I sh-shouldn't- I-I'll be fine.." You shudder, the last thing he needed to see what the poofy mess that was your hair.

"What about a trade? You let your hair down, I take off my mask." He seemed hesitant at first, you decide to accept as this might be your key to making him uncomfortable rather than yourself. No one has ever told you what he looks like under the mask, nor have you seen him without it. This might just be the one time you get to, you decide to take advantage of this.

"Alright, you first." You say smirking some.

First, he takes off his gloves, tossing them aside. Raising his hands up to his mask you hear something click, as the front part lifts up he raises it off his head. Your eyes widen as you are met with a beautiful man, fluffy black hair, cute ears that stick out a little more than usual, complimented with a longer face with a jawline subtle, but definitely there and strong. The thing you were attracted to the most were his eyes, they looked like swirls of warm chocolate that reflected the light, catching a glimpse of kindness. You weren't sure what you were expecting... but it wasn't that. You feel so compelled to touch his face and hair. He smirks causing you to break eye contact.

"May I?" He asks, his voice so much more smooth without the voice modifier. It made you melt.

You feel your cheeks warming up, slowly you nod. He swiftly takes action to take your hair out of the tight ponytail, as soon as it's released it fluffs up surrounding your face like a lion's mane. Bright (H/C) locks that fall against your (S/C) skin. You reluctantly make eye contact as he tilts your face towards him with his finger on your chin. You knew you were blushing, and this caused him to seem quite happy at the moment. Why did you fall for this?! He was supposed to be the embarrassed one!!

     His touch was delicate, he was being as gentle as if you were porcelain ready to break at any second. He reaches for your hand that peaks out from your cloak and takes it in his own. Curious as to what he's doing you watch him continually. The silence was killing you, what was he thinking? Was he going to hurt you? Even if you don't like to, you wanted to know what he's thinking. Full force you attempt enter his mind but it causes the both of you to flinch, almost as if there was a block between the two of you.

Ren takes a moment recoiling from the incident. "What was that?" His tone was calm, but again that voice. A voice that felt so relaxing and soothing, making you want to fall into his arms. You stop immediately.

"I don't know.. I just wanted to know what you were thinking, but it didn't work."

"Because we've never connected through the force, having little interaction complicates trying to form a force bond." He seemed a little annoyed but gained his composure. You thought back to what Snoke said in your meeting, "The two of you now, must become... close." Those words run in your head, is that what he meant? You Had already had a stable bond with Snoke, But even when it wasn't at it's best it never hurt you.

"My force bond with Snoke isn't that strong but it doesn't ever do that."

"It's because we don't have a bond." He seemed upset by his own statement, It caused you to tense up sensing his aggression.  
He notices your response and attempts to make you feel relaxed. "Sorry.." He speaks, trying to find the right words to say how he feels. You look back at Ren who is staring at you with... an emotion you can't quite describe. Not sadness or anger, nor anxiety or worry. What was it? You wanted to know desperately but you dare not break the silence as you are mesmerized by him. Is this him trying?

"I know you are probably confused, and that this is so sudden to you too. Snoke has told me early on that this would happen. And I want to create a bond with you, but all of this will take time..." He pauses. "I truly want to get to know you.." You can tell that he does seem serious about this by that little glimpse of kindness in his eyes getting bigger. Though you were also confused and upset you weren't going to lie. A little scared too. You could tell Kylo was becoming a little uncomfortable as he wasn't sure what to do or say next, It looked like he was trying to get something out but just couldn't. What surprised you next was words you never expected to hear from him.

"There's something else you need to know." He speaks, "When Snoke began your teachings of the force and the dark side... We were training together. He saw it fit as he sensed the power we hold, and if it was combined it be unstoppable. It was a way for us to bond so when you were older... The marriage thing- you get the idea." Where the hell did this come from? Snoke specifically kept your training apart, never once did you remember this. Nor did he really want you around Kylo when you were younger. "You were watching as I was dueling with a guard, Snoke explained the lightsaber to you and you watched wide-eyed as I fought with one... Even cheering me on." You stayed quiet trying to remember any of this happening, to no avail you couldn't even recall one little thing he said. Did he make this up?-

"I was completely focused on fighting the guard but he caught me off guard and he had beaten me, and hadn't noticed that you had run over to me to see if I was alright... I remember attacking him, swinging my saber to strike him... I never meant to... but... next thing I knew you were crying, with a burning cut on your arm that I had done in anger... Snoke told me to stay away from you after that. I never meant to harm you, I only ever wanted to protect you. I wasn't to be around you until he gave an okay, once you were older and stronger. I always wanted to get to know you. But never could. I was scared to hurt you again, and Snoke was the same way."

You were silent in confusion, "Then how come I don't remember any of this?!"

"Because you became scared of me, Snoke had your memory of it blocked from you so that you weren't terrified... I tried to comfort you when it happened... when you were healing, but you grew anxious and timid so Snoke suppressed the memory."

You felt the need to distance yourself from him for a moment, you pushed him away and got up from the couch you were on. feeling suddenly dizzy and nauseated.

"So that's why you avoided me? This whole time... For... my safety?" Your tone held confusion and hurt. He wandered closer, "Yes, I never wanted any harm to come of you, and I know... I can... get over agitated easy. And I would never forgive myself if I had hurt you again in any way." His head hung some standing in your direction.

     You were puzzled by all this sudden information, Marriage, memory suppression, Ren actually talking to you, it all fueled the dizziness and confusion. For a moment you feel as if you were falling and all that surrounds you is darkness, managing to fight the sickness washing over you for a moment you look up to see Ren saying something, but you can't hear what. Seeing a sadness within his eyes, in an instant, you remember that look on him before. But where? You had never seen his face till now. Except for when you must have been young supposedly. Along with his look you feel compelled to run away, but finally, the darkness overtook you. It allows something familiar to wash over you...

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

 

"Hehhahhaaahh!!" You scream running down the halls as fast as your legs could take you, turning a corner you cover your mouth watching the pack of people who were chasing after you frantically run and panic.

"SHE IS TO MEET WITH THE SUPREME LEADER IN LESS THAN HALF AN HOUR!! EVERYTHING WILL BE DOOMED IF WE CAN'T CATCH HER!! PHASMA WHY HAVEN'T YOUR TROOPERS PUT THE PLACE ON LOCKDOWN!?!" A younger looking Hux panics grabbing a very younger looking Phasma by the collar,

"S-Sir!! We don't have all squadrons back yet!! We're unable to-"

Hux cuts her off swiftly turning to Kylo as his hair falls out of it's slicked back style from his immense stress "Ren you better have something good!!! Can't you sense her or something?!?!" Peeking out from the corner you now have a better look at them all, as well as a semi-worried younger looking Kylo without the mask, looking dumbfounded at Hux.

"It doesn't work like that Gingy! She's young and doesn't have really any grasp of the force... I can't just track her or anything-"

"GAAAAAAHHH!!" Hux screams pulling at his hair, reaching his peak of stress.

     As the three of them panic you sneak off back from where you came from, Running down the halls you come across a pair of double doors that you stand in front of. Looking up in awe at the doors, as you look up you swiftly turn around to see the raven-haired man that greeted you when your parents dropped you off on the base, He walks closer to you, causing you to move away, back pressed against the doors. His face showing agonizing worry.

 

"...It's okay..."


End file.
